From Zero to Hero
by KazutoKadzuki
Summary: Cringey fanfic I came up with for ya'll to read while I write Dueling Fate part two...
1. The New Girl

First time I made a real fanfiction. Dunno how well this'll turn out compared to Dueling Fate, but I'll just roll with it and see where the flow takes this. Could end up as an incomplete series, but I'll try to keep writing this since I've got writers block for Dueling Fate... This is gonna be trash...

From Zero to Hero

Prologue

For years, Yui endured his painful school life. Every day felt like hell. At school, the bullying never stopped. Picked on by nearly half the students there. He only found comfort in the virtual world of video games, the deepness of his bass guitar, and the rush of Tokyo Drift. That wasn't enough though, as he was still missing the one feeling that made a person whole... Atleast, not until the fateful day came when he was in class and the teacher announced, "Everyone, we have a new student!"

From Zero to Hero

Chapter One - The New Girl

Yui's PoV

I sat, waiting for class to begin, boredom killing me slowly. Mr. Yamato's teaching style wasn't exactly very interesting to me nor anyone else, and so I wasn't really excited for class to begin either. There was never a day, and never will be a day when this class will be interesting. Math isn't exactly my forte anyway. I only ever got by with ear buds in my ears and my music volume loud to drown out noises.

"Hey, faggot." I hear someone say, a paper ball hitting the back of my head. "Gimme your homework, I didn't do mine."

"Fuck off." I glared at them. "You should've done it yourself."

"Tch, who do you think your talking to?"

"I said, piss off."

He just looked at me for a second before finally turning and going to his seat.

That's new, normally I get spit to the face...

"Alright class..." I looked up to see Mr. Yamato entering the room with a packet of papers. "...Take your seats and put your phones away. We've got things to do. Chop Chop."

I sighed, pulling out my earbuds and stuffing them along with my phone in my pocket.

"Now before we start, I have an important announcement to make." I sat up, actually listening. It wasn't often we got any announcements. "Everyone, we have a new student!"

The classroom door opened to the sight of possibly one of the cutest girls I've ever seen. She had teal colored twintails, light blue eyes, wore a white hoodie, black miniskirt with stockings and the school issued black flats. I assumed her formal attire was under her hoodie.

"Meet Hatsune Miku. She will be your classmate for the rest of your schooling years." Mr. Yamato said.

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you all. I hope we'll all be able to form some type of friendship and work together well." Miku said, giving a bow to the class.

I could see several guys in the room staring at her, probably thinking of lewd thoughts. The other girls were whispering among eachother.

"Alright Miku. Now, where shall you sit? Ah, theres an empty seat behind Yui over there." said, pointing at me.

A few guys glared at me as Miku skipped over in my direction.

"Hey." I said with a smile, trying to be nice.

"Hi!" She replied with a bubbly voice, setting her bag down and taking a seat.

Teh, lucky me. A cute girl is sitting behind me now.

After that settled down, class went on as usual in the same boring monotonous way. Miku and I whispered a bit about music a couple times, and that was pretty much the only interaction we had. Possible friendship? Maybe. She seems pretty nice.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I was the first one out of the classrom, heading straight for the rooftops. I'd rather not any of my "enemies" find me at this time. Thankfully, I got there with no mishaps.

I sat down, opening my bento box to begin eating. Minutes pass as I finish eating. Now, I'm just trying to enjoy my remaining time left to myself by listening to music.

"Finally, found you!" I heard a voice say, promting me to look up. Three guys stood infront of me. One being the one asking for my homework earlier.

I pulled out my earbuds, and got up.

"The hell do you want with me?" I asked.

"Since you didn't give me your fucking homework like I asked, me and my boys are gonna teach you a lesson. I got detention because I didn't get shit turned in."

Ahhh... this again. Every fucking day. EVERY GOD DAMN DAY. Can I just not have one bit of peace? Why the fuck does everyone target me for their damn problems? There isn't a single day where I don't have to deal with some type of problem like this.

"Piss off asshole. What're you gonna do? Huh? You tryin to scare me?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Let em' have it boys!" Was all I heard before I got stuck in a three versus one fight.

Like always, it didn't exactly end so well for me, due to the fact that I'm naturally weak and can't fight for shit. The three guys left, as I laid on the roof, beaten and out of breath.

"Damn..." I said, holding up my phone.

Two cracks were visible on the screen.

"I just replaced this thing last week..."

And as always, I had to just deal with what happend to me. The discipline system of this school was a complete failure, and none of the administrators ever did their job correctly. Another one of the reasons why I don't really talk to people, making me a bit of a loner. Asking my parents for help wasn't exactly an option since... well... I'd rather not think about it.

Whatever, better get back to class now, seeing as it's nearing the end of lunch time.

Minutes Later

Aaaand we're back in class. Except, it's a different class. Music class, one of the two classes I actually find interesting.

"Oh! Hey Yui-kun!" I turned to see the new girl from earlier, Hatsune Miku. "I guess I'm your classmate in music too!"

"Guess so." I said, putting on a smile.

"So what do you play then? Or do you do vocals?" She asked, genuinly curious.

It wasn't too often I actually meet someone genuinly trying to be nice.

"Bass guitar." I replied. "Though I left it at home today. We finished up our assigned song yesterday, and so today we've got a free period."

"Oh, I see!" Miku said, smiling.

Damn... she's actually really cute...

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, promting me to pull it out.

"Crap..." I said, scratching the back of my head as I stared at my phone screen, after having read the message.

"What is it?" Miku asked.

"I need to meet up with some buddies of mine later tonight. Got some important stuff to do." I answered, stuffing my phone back in my pocket. "Nothing too serious though."

"Okay, cool." Miku said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Is it alright if you show me around the rest of the school later? I am new here after all. I don't really know my way around."

"Yeah, sure." I replied, actually wanting to do it. "I don't mind."

"Thanks Yui-kun!" Miku said, suddenly hugging me.

I was... well... blushing madly. That got me by surprise big time.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

Minutes pass as I got over Miku's hug. We we're now just having a casual chat about the most random things you could probably think of. Ranging from music from earlier, to gaming and food. I'd say by the end of the conversation you could call us friends, Sort've... I don't know.

Soon, the bell rang and school was out. Like usual, the hallways were absolute chaos. Miku and I waited a few minutes for the commotion to settle, before I showed her around the school. The "tour" was atleast thirty minutes long, as the school was actually quite massive, being three stories high and all.

"Well, thanks for the tour Yui-kun." Miku said, a grateful tone in her voice. "Want to walk home together?"

What did she just say to me? Walk home together? This is starting to sound like an anime...

"Sure, alright then." I replied. "Should we go to your place first?"

"Yeah, it's just aroud the block."

As we began our walk, Miku looked down to her feet, a bit of nervousness on her face.

"Something wrong Miku-san?" I asked.

The hell? I'm actually concerned for someone?

"Do you... Would you consider us friends?" She asked me, looking directly into my eyes.

I gave it a bit of thought before answering.

"Well, we do have a lot of interests in common. You also seem like a really nice, caring person. So I guess... we are?" I said, not really knowing what to actually say. Again, I'm pretty much a fucking loner up until now.

Miku gave a sigh of relief before saying,

"That's good to hear. To be honest, I don't really have too many friends. I was homeschooled up until today, so I haven't really met too many people."

"I see what you mean." I replied, smiling.

"Hey! Do you want to meet my family?" Miku asked, turning and walking backwards. "We're not really related by blood, but we're still family by heart."

"Sure." I replied, digging out my phone and checking the time. "I've got about two hours to kill before I meet up with my buddies."

"Cool!" Miku replied happily.

A few seconds later, Miku turned into a pathway towards what I assumed was her house.

"We're here!" She said, pulling out a key from her hoodie pocket.

Miku's PoV

"Hi everyone! I'm home!" I shouted, kicking open the front door.

"Do you do that everytime you come home?" Yui chuckled.

"Yeah, she does." Kaito said, poking his head around the livingroom corner. "Whos' your friend?"

"Oh!" I turned to Yui. "Yui-kun, this is Kaito." I turned back. "Kaito-kun, this is Yui-kun."

"Nice to meet you." Kaito said, walking towards us, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Yui said, giving Kaito a handshake.

"Kaito, could you do me a favour and gather everyone?" I asked. "I'd like everyone to meet

Yui-kun!"

"Sure." He nodded, turning towards the staircase leading upstairs.

"Cmon, let's go to the livingroom!" I motioned towards Yui.

Later

As everyone finally gathered around the livingroom, I introduced them to Yui, and Yui to them.

"Okay everyone, I'd like you all to meet Yui-kun. He's really friendly, so don't be afraid to ask any questions."

I turned to Yui and began introducing him to everyone.

"This is Megurine Luka." I pointed to Megurine with her awesome pink hair.

"Hey!" She said, smiling.

"Rin and Len." I pointed at the blonde twins.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"And you already met Kaito." I pointed to black-haired Kaito.

"Sup." Kaito nodded towards Yui.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you how old everyone is!" I began. "Kaito is twenty two, Megurine is twenty three, and Len and Rin are both twelve. Oh, and I'm sixteen."

After a few minutes of introductions, we all ended up playing some video games on Kaito's PC, which we hooked up to the TV. After about a half an hour or so, Yui said that he had to go, and that the two hours he had was reduced to just one.

"Hold on, wait!" I called to Yui as he was about to exit.

"Yeah?" He turned back. "What is it?"

I blushed a bit as I held out my phone towards him.

"G-go ahead and trade numbers with me." I said, looking away shyly. "It'll make it easier for us to communicate outside of school. W-we are friends now after all."

"Y-yeah..." He replied, taking my phone and pulling out his.

He tapped his phone a few times, recording my number in his contact list.

"I'll send you a message later so you get my number." Yui said, handing me back my phone. "Alright, catch you later."

"Bye!" I said, waving to him and he took off.

Well, better go do my homework now.

Yui's PoV

I quickly ran down the block and turned the corner, nearly tripping over a loose uplift in the concrete. Time was of the esscence right now.

Rather than taking a left turn going back home to my apartment like usual, I went right and turned that block towards a rental garage building. I pulled my wallet out my school bag, whipped out a key-card and slammed it into the card-reader of my garage.

I pulled out my phone, checking for any messages while the garage opened. There was only one message on my screen.

"Hurry the hell up man! We need you down by the track ASAP with the S-Fifteen. That thing is the only chance we have of winning this season of Tokyo Drift!" It read.

"K, be there in like, five mins. Was caught up in some stuff earilier, my bad." I texted back to the sender of the message, my buddy Jin.

I gave a sigh of satisfication as the garage fully opened, revealing the reason as to why I had a roof over my head and could afford anything. There infront of me was my dad's car passed down to me. A Nissan Silvia S-Fifteen in dark blue color. Fully modified for racing with it's own Rocket Bunny kit.

"Well..." I smiled. "...time to bring back out the 'devil'."

This is a piece of my life outside of school.


	2. Diavel and the Diva Queen

And we're back with chapter two of "From Zero to Hero". I think chapter one went by kind of smoothly... sort've... I don't know. Leave a comment and judge me hard. I need criticism. Probably won't take ny of it seriously, but who knows, maybe I will. Oh, and I nearly forgot, I didn't say this in chapter one, but I forgot to mention I don't own anything like the vocaloid Hatsune Miku or the car brands Nissan or anything that I used. Just stating that now, so I don't get copyrighted.

Chapter Two - Diavel and the Diva Queen

Yui's PoV

"What took you so long?!" Jin asked in a panicked tone as I rolled into the stadium parking. "Get in there and dust em'. We got four minutes till they disqualify us!"

"Alright, alright!" I shouted, getting into my car, turning and driving into the racer's entrance.

There were more people than usual attending the watchers, about sixty to be exact. I looked to the racers and found the reason why. Including me, there were only sixteen racers rather than the normal thirty two. Some of the racers were disqualified for reasons unknown to me.

"Attention everyone!" The loudspeaker came on. "Today is the final day of this season of Tokyo Drift. Now that our final racer 'Diavel' has arrived, the final race can begin. There will be eight laps and the first person to cross the line will win as usual with the final race."

Hearing my nickname "Diavel" was quite satisfying. Whenever you heard that name called out, every racer in the vicinity would shut their mouths. Why, because I never lost. Not once. Hence, I gave myself that name before I first raced. As "Diavel" came from the spanish word "Diablo," which meant "Devil". And now, everyone knew the "Devil" was here.

I looked to the stands to see my buddy Jin and other friend Shima. Looks like they lost last round, no wonder why they needed me so badly. Teh, I told Jin his Toyota Eighty-Six wasn't gonna cut it this year. Same to Shima's Dodge Challenger.

"On you're marks. Get set..." The loudspeaker began, starting the race as I reved my car. "...GO!"

We all took off at the exact same moment, and like usual, I was already in first place ahead of everyone.

With my windows rolled down a bit, I could hear some of the onlookers cheering, most of them booing as I had a pretty sinister reputation here with my name being Devil and all. A few think I even made an actual deal with the devil for the skills I have. Idiots.

Things were going pretty smoothly up until the seventh round. For once, someone was actually on my tail and gaining on me. I wasn't really worried, looking down at my speedometer. I'm not even at full speed yet. Only threehundred and twenty kilometers per hour. Slowly, I put pressure on the gas, and immediatly the car behind me started losing distance.

Honestly, my full speed was somewhere around three-seventy-five, and I normally never had to go anywhere near there. Even this race, I still wasn't there, about thirty off.

At last, I passed the finish line and began slowing my car. When it finally stopped, Jin and Shima were there to greet me.

"Damn bro, how long has it been since your last race? Six months? You didn't even show a sign of rustiness." Shima asked.

"Seven months, actually." I replied, giving him a grin. "Since my last win, I haven't really been needing any money for my apartment payments. I'm still good for another two months."

"Impressive as always. You were always a ruthless racer." Jin said, looking to my Nissan. "Well, thanks for helping us win. I'll send you your cut of the prize once we get it. Well, gotta go. I got some stuff to do later tonight."

"Yeah, same here." Shima said. "Maybe I'll be free for a game of Black Ops Three later. Peace."

"Yeah, see ya next time. Gimme a call if you get on for Black Ops later." I said, waving to Jin and Shima.

Even though Jin and Shima were much older than I was, we still relate pretty well with each other. To be honest, they were the ones who had gotten me into racing. Never once do I regret accepting their skype call online.

I turned to my car, giving it a good look.

"Not a scratch." I said to myself, seeing how the paint was still in perfect condition. "Well, I better go home now too. No point just standing around."

Miku's PoV

"And done!" I said to myself, putting the final touch on my homework.

Looking at my wall clock, I realized about an hour had passed since Yui left.

"I wonder what Yui is doing right now..." I said, seeing my phone still didn't have a message notification from him yet. "He's probably busy with something..."

Seeing as I was done with everything, I decided to go and surf through social media a bit, as there were always plenty of funny and interesting posts to keep me entertainted for hours.

When I opened up my laptop and got onto Instagram, I took a look at the suggested section for people I might know. Since my location services were on, on my phone, it posted up people who I saw at school. I scrolled through, thinking I might be able to find Yui. I didn't though, maybe he doesn't have Instagram. I don't know.

Suddenly, my phone rang out, and I looked over to see the notification.

"Hey, it's Yui. I'm done with the stuff I had to do earlier with my buddies. So watcha doin?" The message read.

"Just chilling. On my laptop right now. Finished my homework about a minute ago." I texted Yui back, after putting his number into my contacts list. "Hey, do you have an Instagram account?"

It took a second for him to reply.

"Yeah, I've got an Instagram account. Username is "Tyrant_Dragon" if you're trying to find me." He replied. "Do you have Skype?"

"Yeah, I've got skype." I replied, using my other free hand to search up Yui on Instagram.

A few seconds after I added Yui to my following list, the familiar jingle of a skype call request rang out. Upon opening Skype, the profile photo of the caller was the familiar face of Yui.

"Hey!" I happily said after accepting the call.

"Hi." Yui replied. He was laying on his bed, also using a laptop, as the keypad was visible at the bottom of the screen.

Like earlier today, we proceded to have a long conversation on various topics such as music or video games. We kept on telling eachother jokes and such up until about midnight, before we had to stop due to the fact that we'd be needing rest for school tomorrow.

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow." Yui said, giving me a tired smile.

"Yeah, you too." I smiled back.

Yui's PoV

Once Miku and I ended the skype call, I completly went against what I said about sleeping, as I opened up the anime website "Crunchyroll" on my laptop.

"I seriously need to finish up the Berserk series, so I can start on Noragami..."

And I did so. Watched the last few episodes of Berserk left up until about two in the morning.

"Should I go to bed now, or should I start Noragami?" I asked myself, contemplating hard. "Eh, fuck it. A few episodes won't hurt."

Later

I regret saying a few episodes won't hurt, because now, it's eight AM and I gotta go to school without any sleep. Fuck me.

After a few minutes of packing up my stuff and getting my uniform on, I recieved a text from one of the three contacts I had. Of course, it was Miku.

"Hey, want to walk to school together? I'll meet you by you're place." She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just take a left when you go down the block infront of the school." I texted back. "I'll be out in a minute or two."

"Cool! I should be there when you come out."

With that, I slung my bag over by shoulder and started towards the apartment door.

"God... today is gonna be tiring..." I moaned, opening the door.

After I opened the door, out of no where, I got practically form tackled, throwing me down to the floor.

"Morning!" Miku said, smiling.

This was a really awkward position I was in...

"M-morning." I stuttered, trying to contain my embarrassment.

In a second, Miku reaized what she had actually done, so she quickly got off me, blushing hard.

"S-sorry about that..." Miku awkwardly smiled. "A-anyways, let's head to school."

"Yeah..." I replied.

Minutes later, Miku and I had finally made it to school.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading my way now." Miku said, turning to me. "Meetup during lunch?"

"Uh, sure I guess." I replied. "See you later then."

As we parted ways, I thought to myself a bit. Hold on a sec... What did I just agree with? To meet with her during lunch? Shit...

Whatever, I'll figure it out. Better head to class now.

A Couple Hours Later

Miku's PoV

As the lunch bell rang and Mr. Yamato's class ended, I tapped Yui on the back, trying to get his attention.

"What's up?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Know any good hangout spots for lunch?" I replied with a question.

"Follow me." He smiled, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

We walked for about a minute or two, heading upstairs towards the roof.

"Not really that many people ever really go up here." Yui said. "I think you're probably the third or fourth person thats actually ever come up here this year."

"Really? Hey, were you up here yesterday? I don't remember seeing you anywhere during lunch yesterday." I asked, curious.

"Yeah, I was..." He replied. "I'm up here like every day."

"Why? Isn't it lonely eating lunch by yourself?" I questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Yui replied, looking away a bit. "To be honest. You're the only friend I actually have as of yesterday. I was kind of a loner before you came. No one ever really talked to me..."

"Oh..."

I thought about it for a minute as we walked the final steps up. Are there any other reasons why Yui's up here? He seemed a little hesitant when I asked him about eating lunch by himself... Wait his phone! It had two cracks on it we he pulled it out to take my number. I don't remember seeing that when I first came to class yesterday. Did he get into a fight? Or did he just drop it?

"Well, we're here." Yui said with a smile, opening the door to the roof.

A cool breeze blew over me as I stepped out, walking towards the railing. The view was pretty amazing. I could see my house not far from the school.

"Nice view right?" Yui walked up to me.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, taking in the view.

Thirty Minutes Later

As Yui and I walked towards the music room for our next class, Yui explained what actually happend in music class, what we did, how grades worked, and a bunch of other things. Since today was Friday, the last day of the school week, we apparently just had a kind of contest to show what we could do.

Once we made it to the music room, Yui went rummaging around in a closet for a few seconds before coming back out with a jet black five-string Ibanez bass guitar.

"This isn't mine, so I'm not used to it, but I guess I can show you what I can do with it." Yui said as I remembered he said he played bass.

"Is there a mic in there too?" I joked, since I did vocals.

"Actually, I think there is. Hold on a sec." Yui, turned back into the closet, coming out with a mic attatched too a cord. "Not wireless and a bit of an oldie, but it works."

"Heh. Cool! Maybe we could be a duo! It'd be nice having someone with me!" I happily suggested.

"Sure. I guess we could." Yui replied with a smiled.

Yui's PoV

As everyone in class got up to the center of the room to do their thing to impress people, Miku's turn finally came. Honestly, I was kind of curious as to how well she could sing. She seemed like someone naturally good at vocals.

Before Miku went up, she nudged me a bit in the shoulder, winking. I got what she meant, as I got up after her. I plugged in the bass I had into an amp behind us, giving it a quick tune before I turned back to Miku. Giving her a nod, I held a pick over the guitar strings, ready to start playing. Miku had decided to do a song she wrote herself, so I'm not gonna lie, this is the first time I'm gonna be doing this on bass. Apparently, the note sheet she gave me was witten by Kaito, as he had experience with bass guitars, so I'm assuming these notes match well with Miku's vocals.

Well, it's now or never.

I strummed the bass guitar, beginning Miku's song. After, a few seconds of me playing, it was Miku's turn to start singing. I was completly mesmorized by her voice. It was like I was listeneing to an angel.

Everyone else also seemed to agree as they all stayed quiet as she sang. I don't know if I was even paying attention to myself anymore as my fingers moved on automatic. As Miku finnished her song and the last notes of the bass died out, everyone gave a cheer for Miku. Congratulating her for her performance.

"Nice job. You sounded great!" I gave Miku a pat on the back. "At this rate you'd end up as the Diva Queen of the school."

"R-really?" She gave a slight blush."

"You bet!" I smiled.


	3. Author Notice

Notice:

So I've kinda hit a wall in life, and I've ceased to have the urge to do pretty much anything. May be a while before I upload another chapter for anything. Still working on writer's block for Dueling Fate. As for From Zero to Hero, I know what I want to write, but I just don't have the motivation to put it down. I dunno when I'll start back up again, but I'll get there eventually. Well, I just wanted those of you that actually read my stuff to know whats going on and why I haven't been uploading much. Trust me, I'm not going to abandon my stories, I just need some time to myself for a bit. Been going through some stuff... so yeah... that's pretty much it.


End file.
